User talk:Rarogers
Welcome! Hi Rarogers -- we are excited to have Voynich Language Model Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Voynich Language Model Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Are you doing anything with this Wiki? Jackiespeel 22:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Jackiespeel Hello. I've unblocked Jackiespeel. Jackie legitimately adopted this wiki after you went inactive, and it is not appropriate to block a new admin just because you returned. Remember, wikis do not belong to any one person—you do not own this wiki. Rather, wikis are community projects, and wikis without active admins can be adopted. Jackie is now an admin on this wiki and it's important that you work together if you want to continue editing here. Please do not block Jackie again or we may have to consider removing your admin rights here. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC) As the majority of your edits were in September, November and December 2009 and February 2010, and you did not respond to my message of early July 2012, I felt justified in assuming that you were inactive. Possibly if you had said that the intent of the wiki was to deal with the documents in question, the matter could have been resolved earlier. Jackiespeel (talk) 15:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC) There is a certain logic behind the way I am setting up articles - which I would have explained if you asked. When do you intend starting activities here again? There are 'many' people involved in attempting to understand the text - I seem to be the only person with a historical involvement. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:49, October 20, 2012 (UTC) If you say what you wish to do with this wiki, we can partition the articles between this wiki and the historical one, with most of the non-VM articles going there: possibly leaving some of the lists here. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if you intend becoming active here again - but I have shifted most of the non-VM articles (apart from ones about techniques and similar) to the other Voynich Wiki. The main reason for copying over some of the articles (or parts thereof) from Wikipedia was just to get the Wiki started - now they can be developed autonomously. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) If you could develop the 'First Author' page and any related topics please. The various categories (the Voynich Manuscript itself, 'VM connected people and contexts' and 'other mysterious documents' divide up quite easily if the other VM wiki is included. The issue in October was a matter of being at cross-purposes. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I am curious as to the 'logo creature.' (and would be willing to cooperate in any practical way should you decide to come back here). Jackiespeel (talk) 16:49, September 30, 2013 (UTC)